Pit Stop Part 2
by xPadacklesx
Summary: A terrible storm conjures that causes the boys to make a pit stop at the nearest roadside motel. The storm confines the two into this tiny room, with boredom setting in, they needs something entertaining to do, and quick...


"Right… someone else…" Sam said jokingly.

Dean struggled to get up off the bed, his body still excited and sensitive to the touch, still calming down from his little session.

"Man im starving…." Dean said as he practically ripped the bag of food open and unwrapped a nice juicy meaty burger and bit down into it.

"Slow down dean or you'll choke…" Sam said to his brother who seemed like he had not eaten in weeks.

Sam laid down on the bed, exhausted, and lost in thought. The constant danger and travel was taking a toll on the boys. They've met many people to love…. only to be forced to leave or worse…. kill them. Sam needed to love and be loved. He glanced over at dean, who was busy stuffing his face, but that's what dean always does. He's always been there for dean, and Dean for him.

"What's up with you?" Dean asked.

"Ah… Nothin… just tired…" Sam answered.

"Ya gonna eat?" Dean said, waving a burger to sam.

"Nah, im not hungry right now…" Sam replied.

"Tch… more for me then…" Dean said, and continued eating.

The raging tempest outside didn't show any signs of subsiding, the boys would have to stay the night…. With one bed.

"I can't believe this storm… this is ridiculous!" Dean exclaimed.

"Well… deal with it dean, better safe than sorry" Sam replied.

Dean laid on the bed next to sam.

"Well see what's on TV, im dying of boredom" Dean demanded.

The boys searched through the channels, looking for something remotely interesting. Suddenly a big crash of thunder filled the air and pilfered the electricity. The boys suddenly blanketed in a veil of pitch darkness.

"….great." Sam said.

"Dude… I swear… why did we have to stop here…." Dean said, frustration in his voice.

"I'll look for candles…. or matches…. or something" Sam said.

Dean laid on the bed, frustrated at the inconvenience at hand.

Sam used their flash lights to partial illuminate the room.

"Well it looks like we're not going anywhere…. So im headin to sleep" Dean said.

Dean undressed so he could sleep comfortably. The only thing he wore were his boxer-briefs.

Sam stared at the lone bed, he knew he had no other choice, he wasn't one to sleep on the floor at all. He dressed into something more sleep worthy, but unlike his brother, he wore a plain T-shirt and boxer briefs. Sam slid under the covers next to dean. He couldn't help himself, the feelings of much needed love were boiling up inside him.

As he slide under the covers, he wrapped his arm around dean and pressed his pelvis against deans back side. Dean had partially fallen asleep, he didn't know what sam was up to.

"Sam…? What the hell are you doing?"

Sam ignored dean and began to kiss his neck. Dean suddenly flipped around, now staring sam in the face, and looked at him like he was crazy. Sam and Dean both shared these feeling of much needed love, they both couldn't resist.

Dean jolted in and kissed sam passionately. He laid himself on top of sam, keeping him pinned down with his hips. The sexual tension rose, the friction of their bodies creating heat that filled the cold, rain battered room.

Dean removed sam's shirt and began to kiss his neck, down to his chest, and around his naval. His tongue glided down sam's greek-god body. He massaged sam's chest and abdomen whilst grinding his pelvis and genitals against sams.

Sam's breathing had gotten heavy, deans tongue caressing his body felt so pleasurable he couldn't resist it.

Dean slid down sams boxers, as well as his own, revealing both of their erected shafts, whiched seemed to be "salivating". He then grabbed sams legs and positioned himself under sams back side. He grinded his genitals against sams ass, beckoning to slide inside.

Sam grinded his ass against deans hardened shaft. He had never done something like this before, but he couldn't resist.

Dean positioned himself and slowly began to slide inside of sam. Sam softly groaned as dean entered his warm, tight body. He clutched onto the bed sheets, prepared for what he was about to receive.

Dean slowly slid all the way inside sam, then slowly back out. Deans body throbbed and pulsated with each thrust, he's never experienced this kind of pleasure before.

Sam squirmed and moaned as dean slid all the way inside him. This pleasure was unbelievably orgasmic.

As dean thrusted in and out of sam, he clutched onto sams hardened shaft and stroked. Sam was veiled in an ecstasy of pleasure, he couldn't handle all of it, but he knew he had to, he loved it.

The boys groaned, the thunder and lightning rumbled the room, as well as them rumbling the bed.

Deans body was in a state of nirvana, this pleasure was the best he's ever felt. Sam felt the same way, he knew dena must have been good in bed, but to actually experience it was a different story.

Dean's clutched onto sams sides, pounding away at sams body, he filled sam with his fluids, his body throbbing and convulsing, he loved every second of it.

He slid out of sam and looked up at him. Sams face was filled with pleasure.

Sam then leaned up and grabbed dean. He laid dean on his stomach and positioned himself on top of him, grinding his wet genitals against deans ass. He slowly slid himself inside dean, his body twitched as he fully entered.

Dean groaned and moaned into the pillow, he know knew what all those girls felt.

Sam wrapped his arms around deans waist, pinning dean down with his entire body and continued to thrust himself in and out… in and out…. in… and out…

Sams body swelled with enjoyment. He let out a deep moan and filled dean to the brim. His body shaking, this feeling was very overwhelming. Sam collapsed on top of dean and rolled off to his side. The boys very exhausted and spent, couldn't find the strength to do anything more.


End file.
